Deceiving Fate
by iambeagle
Summary: Bella, engaged to straitlaced Riley, begins having doubts when Edward enters her life again.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

I stood in front of the mirror and I stared. It was something I had done since I was younger; I would stare, as if I could figure out who I was.

This time, it was easy. I was a cheater. I had cheated on my fiancé.

In a way, this was almost worse than if he were my husband. Maybe not worse according to, you know, God or whomever. But it was worse to me because it meant I wasn't yet tied down and still made the choice to deceive.

So, I stood in front of the mirror, disgusted beyond belief with myself. I didn't cry, no. I wouldn't allow myself to wallow when I had so clearly made this choice. But the fucked up thing was, I never _really_ had a choice.

I had always belonged to _him_, my accomplice, and fighting it brought me to this point of being a deceiver.

Apparently, this wasn't the first time I had been dishonest. Wasn't I deceiving fate by not being with _him_ in the first place?

I glanced at my ring-less left hand and tried to block out images of the last five hours. It was pointless really; those images, breaths, moments of ecstasy would forever be burned into my memory.

It was too late. I had already given him what he wanted, what he needed: claim over me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

Being a novelist, my friend Alice once divulged to me that the shower was where she produced most of her ideas. It was where she could think freely.

Showering was my favorite part of the day because I was alone. I used the shower to _not_ think. Standing in the burning stream, I simply let every thought float away. It was easy.

"Hey, babe?"

The voice was interrupting my non-thinking time.

"Yeah?" I called out, trying my hardest to not sound annoyed.

"Do you know where my Xbox controller is?" Riley asked.

With water beating down on my shoulders, I said, "Did you check in the basket by the TV?"

"Yeah. I looked everywhere."

Huh. I'd really be interested in knowing what his version of _everywhere_ was.

"I'll be out in a second," I said with a sigh.

Turning the water off, I grabbed my robe and stepped out into the cool air, cursing the goosebumps that covered my body. I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Babe? I still can't find it and I really want to play a quick game before dinner," Riley explained, as if that made any sense to me.

Giving myself one last glance in the mirror, I avoided my eyes and the sparkling of the diamond on my left hand.

* * *

"I know, I know. Don't worry, Bella, I won't spend too much time trying to make you cry." Alice joked as she held on to her glass of champagne. "I just wanted to say congratulations to you and Riley. You both are so perfect for each other, it's almost sick."

I felt every single pair of eyes, but I knew exactly which pair were burning into me. Shifting uncomfortably, I slid my hand from Riley's and reached across the table for my glass.

"So, here's to Bella and Riley. Let's just hope Rosalie doesn't kill Bella in the process of all the wedding planning." Alice finally finished, wiping the corner of her eye.

Everyone laughed and I mouthed that I loved her. Because I did; she was my best friend. She knew I hated all of this, and she knew that I would have hated a big sappy speech, but that didn't stop her from tearing up.

If I could, I would have just eloped, skipped all of the stupid dinners, fittings and cake tastings. Okay, maybe not the cake tastings.

I glanced around the table at my closest friends and family, but kept my eyes from lingering on him. Charlie winked at me and nodded toward the bathroom, so I excused myself and headed in that direction.

"Hey, kid. You okay? You look like a deer in headlights," Charlie asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Dad. You know I'm not into all of this. I made Renee stop throwing me birthday parties when I was younger because I hated awkwardly sitting there while everyone sang to me."

"I know. Just checkin' on you. Renee's real sorry she couldn't make it."

"Yeah, isn't she always?" I asked with a sigh. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll see you out there." Charlie kissed my head before walking away.

Sneaking a glass of champagne from a nearby tray, I walked into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door behind me. I tossed my head back and finished the champagne with one swift tilt of my head. Emmett was always impressed with that move.

Setting the glass on the counter, I stared at myself in the mirror. Auburn highlights. French-manicured nails. Copper skin. Lip gloss that turned my lips a raspberry color. None of it was me, not one bit. I tried to see past all of that. I was once able to. My eyes stayed on my reflection, deep in concentration.

Until a sharp knock on the door startled me.

"Uh. One sec," I said quietly, not sure the person on the other side even heard me.

Straightening my dress, I grabbed the empty glass and opened the door, finding myself face to face with Edward.

"Hey, Edward." It came out more as a breath than anything and I hated myself for that.

"Bella." He nodded. That was always his greeting of choice. "You okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Just, you know, this is all overwhelming."

Edward smirked and said, "This is just the engagement dinner. How are you supposed to handle a wedding if _this_ overwhelms you?"

Fuck. He had a point.

Lifting my empty glass, I replied, "This might help. A lot."

His responding laugh was subtle, never letting his eyes leave mine. "You look nice tonight."

_Thanks._

I couldn't speak. I really wanted to, but I couldn't.

"Come with me for a smoke." It wasn't a question because he knew he didn't have to ask. I'd always come.

Barely nodding, we walked past the back room where my engagement party was, towards the front of the restaurant. The frigid winter air caused my body to goose bump as I realized I left my jacket inside. Edward, always the gentleman, removed his suit jacket and held it out to me.

"Oh, come on, Pocket," he spoke, cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Just take it."

Reaching for the jacket, I said okay and tried to ignore the nostalgic feeling that washed over me from hearing his nickname for me. I hadn't heard that in a while.

"I'm twenty-six. Don't you think that nickname is a little juvenile?"

"Nope. You will forever be known as Pocket." Edward laughed before lighting his cigarette. "It's fucking cold, but at least it's not raining."

"Or snowing," I pointed out, watching my breath form in front of my mouth.

Edward handed his cigarette to me, and with a shaky hand, I reached out for it. "Thanks." Inhaling once, I gave it back and watched his eyes linger on my ring. A whistle escaped his lips, and I watched in awe as he wrapped them around the filter of the cigarette.

He inhaled and said, "So, is Riley good to you?" Then exhaled. I always found it interesting how he could speak while his lungs were filled with smoke. "Bella?" He laughed when I didn't respond.

"Oh, yeah. Riley is great. He's...I don't know. I probably don't deserve how great he is to me." I nodded a little too much, a reaction from shivering.

"I doubt that."

"Doubt what?"

He lowered his eyes. "That you aren't deserving."

"Oh. Yeah, so, how's Kate?" Okay, so I was never good at changing subjects. But I was brilliant at avoiding them.

"She's good," Edward said, passing me the cigarette again. "She's really happy with some guy named Alec."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we broke up almost six months ago. I'm surprised Alice didn't tell you..." he trailed off. "I think your lips might be turning purple. We should go back inside."

His use of the word _we_ wasn't lost on me. Nor was the look in his eye.

I brought a hand to my chattering teeth. "Yeah, let's go," I said and turned, only to have Edward grab my elbow.

"I feel like I never see _you_ anymore." His tone was dark and I quickly wondered if he was speaking literally. Was there some hidden meaning behind his words? He dropped the cigarette to the ground, stepping on it with his shoe. "We should grab lunch this week. Or something."

_Or something?_

"Yeah. We should," I said, glancing down at his hand still holding on to my elbow. He immediately dropped it and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, here," I said, shrugging out of his jacket.

While he grabbed the jacket, I made sure our hands didn't touch. It was the smartest thing I did all night.

* * *

When Riley and I got home, I walked directly into the bathroom. Ten seconds after shutting the door, Riley walked in without knocking.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked as he grabbed onto my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

Removing my earrings, I said, "Yeah, I did. It was a lot of fun. I'm glad you finally got to meet most of my friends and family."

Riley stepped back and grabbed his toothbrush. "Charlie is pretty scary," he said with a mouthful of toothpaste.

The laugh that escaped was loud and awkward, most likely due to the many glasses of champagne I consumed. "I would worry more about Emmett than I would Charlie."

"I think Emmett may have threatened me," Riley said in shock. "But, Charlie owns a gun."

"How do you know Emmett doesn't own a gun?"

"Good point." Riley stopped brushing. "Does he own a gun?"

"I think he may own a few water guns. Don't worry." I laughed, thinking about the time Emmett and Edward attacked the neighborhood girls with Super Soakers.

Riley sighed, faking relief. "Good." Pause. "Edward seemed nice."

"Yeah?" I pulled my hair back and searched the counter for my face wash. "He is nice."

"Didn't say much," Riley said, rinsing off his toothbrush, but keeping his eyes on my reflection.

"Really? I talked with him for a while." My tone was innocent and light. Why did I feel guilty? There was nothing to feel guilty about.

"I noticed. I shouldn't be worried, should I?"

"About Edward? No, he's harmless and he doesn't own a gun."

"That's not what I meant."  
_  
I know._

"No," I argued before splashing my face with water.

"Are you sure, _Pocket_?"

I was suddenly grateful that my eyes were covered in soap. "That's just his stupid nickname for me," I said over the running tap. It really was a stupid nickname. But I loved it.

The bathroom was quiet and I wondered if Riley had left. But when I dried my face and opened my eyes, Riley was standing there with raised eyebrows. "Oh, come on. It's not like I talk about him all the time or something."

"Exactly. I didn't even know that Alice had two brothers. You've only ever mentioned Emmett and then all of a sudden, Alice is introducing me to her 'other brother, Edward'. Imagine my surprise."

Shrugging I said, "I guess there was nothing to say. Slipped my mind. Sorry."

Riley searched my face then kissed the side of my head. "No, I'm sorry. I just got a weird vibe, that's all."

Smiling, I shook my head. "No. No vibes. It's just Edward."

_Just Edward.__  
_

Riley walked out of the bathroom, leaving his toothbrush on the counter. With a sigh, I put his toothbrush in the holder and made sure to turn off the light before I was able to check my reflection again.

"Did you set an alarm?" I questioned before setting my own.

"Yep," Riley said happily, flipping through the channels before settling on ESPN.

I picked up my phone and saw Edward's name on the screen. Before I realized I was doing, I opened the message.

**You busy tomorrow around 1? Let's grab lunch.**

I read it about ten times, searching for some hidden meaning of his words. But for what exactly? I had no idea and was confused, feeling unsatisfied. Glancing over at Riley, I made sure he was occupied before I began typing a response.

This is so silly. I'm doing nothing wrong. If anything, I'm just going to lunch tomorrow with an old family friend. That's all.

_Then why don't you tell Riley that?_

The thought appeared before I could stop it. No, this is stupid. I don't have to tell Riley about everyone I have lunch with. Do I?

**Sure. Meet me Vera's.**

**See you then.**

It's fine. It's just lunch with Edward.

_Just Edward._

I turned off the lamp, dissected our conversation from earlier and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Bella shouldn't feel guilty for texting Edward, right? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

I accidentally woke up late. Apparently, after my quick text exchange with Edward last night, I completely forgot to set an alarm.

Go figure.

Work actually went by fast which usually never happens. Most days, right before I leave for lunch, I get stuck on a call with a client or someone drops a new workload on my desk. But not today. Everything was setting up perfectly, without a hitch. For some reason, this left me feeling unsettled.

I drove the fifteen minutes to Vera's, then sat in my car for another fifteen.

He could wait.

A light tap on my window caused me to jump. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. Without taking a glance out the window, I grabbed my purse out of the passenger seat and opened the door.

"You okay?" Edward asked, clearly concerned.

"Why do you always ask me that?" I questioned, thinking back to last night when he asked me that exact same question after I exited the bathroom.

He didn't smirk, but he was obviously fighting it. "Why don't you just answer my question?"

"I don't like when people answer a question with a question."

"You just did," he pointed out. He was right. I blushed and shut my car door, locking it behind me. "So, you _are _okay?"

I stopped in my tracks, turned around and stared at him. Edward pulled on the worn navy blue hat that graced his head and I swallowed my words.

I was _so_ not okay.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so, I have a thing for guys in baseball caps. Worn baseball caps. Worn, LB State baseball caps. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

Lunch with Edward wasn't as painful as I thought. We ordered, talked about our jobs and laughed about how drunk Emmett was last night.

But then, Edward's eyes changed and he lowered his head, the bill of his hat almost touching the table. "I'm really glad things aren't weird between us."

_Yeah, me too. But I doubt we have the same reasons._

"Why would things be weird?" I asked, playing dumb.

Edward's face showed no emotion. "You know, because of what happened."

I can see how it would be weird for me, seeing as how I confessed my feelings for him three years ago, only to have him completely freak out and not contact me. But, why would that make things weird for _him_?

He noticed my confusion and said, "When I went to your apartment, and Rosalie said that you didn't want to see me again."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, a few days after you told me how you felt."

"Wait, what?" I was no longer playing dumb. I had no fucking idea what he was talking about.

"I'm guessing she never told you," Edward said, shaking his head. "I should have known..."

"Why did you come by? What did you want?" My hands were shaking, my heart was fucking racing, and neither of those things had to do with the two cups of coffee I had just consumed.

"Pointless now," Edward answered, waving a hand towards the waitress and grabbing the check from her.

Normally, I would have argued with him over who would pay the check, but right now, I wanted answers.

"Why is it pointless?"

"Because you're engaged to someone else." His eyes stayed on the receipt as he scribbled his signature at the bottom.

A silent tear fell down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. I wouldn't cry, no.

It was _pointless now_.

* * *

**A/N: Would it be pointless or would you want answers? I choose neither & vote for sex on the diner table. But, that's just me. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

I barged into Rosalie's office, only to have her hold up a finger, warning me that she was on an important call.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "I don't give a fuck. Hang up."

"One moment please," she said politely while pressing hold. "What do you want Bella?"

"I just had lunch with Edward."

"Congratulations," she said flatly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She gave me a blank stare. "Tell you _what_?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't have time for your silly games. I have an important client waiting on the phone and-" I yanked the cord from the phone, ending the call. "_Okay_. You're never usually one for dramatics. What's going on?"

"Why didn't you fucking tell me that Edward showed up at the apartment?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes as she set the receiver on her desk. "Edward did what?"

"Don't play games. He came to the apartment to talk to me and you told him that I didn't want to see him again."

She pursed her lips. "Oh, right. That day."

"Yes, _that_ _day_."

"Do you not remember the few days that you cried your eyes out over him? Why would you want to live through that again?" she asked, as if the answer was obvious.

"Because he was worth it."

"You tell the guy how you feel and he freaks out, leaves and ignores your calls for three days. I didn't think he was good enough for you," she said with attitude.

"I don't care what_ you thought_! You knew that I was in love with him!"

"Oh, please. If he felt the same, he would have tried to contact you after that."

"I went to Denmark for a month after that, do you not remember? How was he supposed to contact me?"

Rosalie held back laughter, which only made me more furious. "Email? Phone? I don't know. He could have tried and the point is, he didn't."

"Because you were a bitch and lied to him!"

"Yet, he so easily believed me. And who told you this anyway? That was three years ago."

"Well, _you_ didn't tell me. I think by process of elimination, you're smart enough to figure out who did."

"Whatever, that was so long ago. It doesn't matter now. Besides, what makes you think he was going to tell you that he felt the same way? What if he was just coming to tell you that he didn't like you?"

"Because of the fact that he. came. back!" I all but screamed. How was she not understanding that she completely fucked things up?

"This isn't the movies, Bella. This is real life; _your_ life."

"Exactly! _My_ life, therefore I get to make my own decisions! Just because you fucked things up with Emmett, that doesn't mean everyone else has to be miserable with you."

"Miserable? You aren't miserable, Bella. You're engaged to Riley, which, come on. You should really be thanking me for doing you a favor that day," Rosalie scoffed and attempted to plug the phone back in. "If you and Edward got together, you would have never met Riley. Just think of it that way."

I _did_ think of it that way. I thought of it that way at the diner, with Edward. I thought of it that way in the car on the way over here. I thought of it that way and it made me feel sick.

"I..." felt nauseous.

"It's not like you aren't going to get your happily ever after, Bella. Jeez."

She was right. I would still have a happy ending, but it would be with the wrong guy. Rosalie took that choice from me and I felt gypped. I felt cheated out of a life that I had wanted for the longest time.

"That's not the point. You fucked up my life," I said, fighting back a round of tears.

"Oh my God! Listen to yourself!" Rosalie screamed as she stood from her desk. "My job is to analyze risks and give people advice; facts. I think I knew exactly what I was doing that day."

"Says the girl who makes the worst decisions regarding her own life," I spat and ignored the horrified look on her face.

"Oh, that was harsh, Bella."

"Yeah? Imagine how I feel."

"You're being way too fucking dramatic about all of this."

"Dramatic? No, dramatic would be uninviting you to the wedding. Dramatic would be completely ending our friendship."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me right now? You need to go drink a bottle of wine and chill the fuck out. Seriously."

A tiny smile played with my lips as I said, "No, Rosalie. I'm done. We aren't friends anymore. You are a selfish bitch and honestly, I never really liked you. Alice was friends with you, so when she suggested we be roommates, it seemed like a good idea. But I can only tolerate so much bitchiness."

Rosalie smoothed her eyebrow with a finger and laughed. "Okay, Bella. Whatever you say." I had a feeling she was used to losing friends. This barely phased her.

Turning to leave, I glanced at her bookshelf where a picture of us sat between all of her unread books. Grabbing the picture frame, I knocked it to the ground, smiling at the sound of glass breaking.

It was dramatic and immature. I didn't care.

Rosalie made sure my broken heart was never put back together. She deserved to have something of hers permanently broken as well.

* * *

**A/N: If I were Bella, I would have broken more than a picture frame, jsjs. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

After storming out of Rosalie's office, I decided to head to the bar. So, it wasn't my best idea ever, but there was definitely no way I could go home.

The fact that I only had two options, home or bar, made me feel a little emo. Feeling emo doesn't bode well with Bella. Also, thinking in the third person doesn't bode well with me, so the bar was definitely my next destination.

Taking Rose's advice, for the last time _ever,_ I ordered a glass of wine or four.

That's when I decided to call Edward. Again, not my best idea ever. He answered after five rings, not that I was counting.

"Bella?"

"Edward. Whereareyou?" I didn't slur. There was no slurring. The phrase _where are you_ can sometimes be pronounced as one entire word.

"I'm about to leave the station. _Whereareyou_?" Edward repeated with a mock slur.

Fuck. So maybe there was a little slurring on my part.

I breathed into the phone, thinking it was sexy, until I realized it sounded like I was having an asthma attack.

"You okay?" Edward asked with concern, probably wondering if he needed to call an ambulance.

"Am I okay?" I repeated, buying time. "Guess that depends on who you ask."

"Well, I was asking _you_."

"Well, I'd rather not answer that right now."

"Okay. You don't have to. Can you tell me where you are?"

"I yelled at Rosalie," I blurted out. "Like, _really_ yelled. I've never yelled at anyone before, not like that. And I broke one of her picture frames."

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, and I had a feeling he was holding back laughter.

"Because she's a bitch," I said simply.

"Ah. I see."

"I told her that we can't friends anymore. I don't think she even cared."

Edward agreed that Rosalie probably didn't care then cleared his throat. "Are you busy right now?"

"No," I said, a little too quickly. "I mean, not really, no. Why?"

"Will he mind if you get home a little late? I want to show you something."

"He won't mind," I lied.

Maybe _lied_ was too strong of a word. Riley wouldn't really mind if I were late, but I knew he'd mind if I were late because of Edward. And that's why I decided, after more than half a bottle of wine, that I wouldn't tell him.

* * *

**A/N: Don't lie, you know you've drunk dialed an ex. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

"Where are we going?" I asked for the tenth time.

"You'll see," Edward said with a smirk.

"No. You know I hate surprises."

"That's not true," Edward insisted, keeping his eyes on the road. Barely five minutes later, Edward parked his car in a back alley, and turned the car off. "Let's go."

While exiting the car, I glanced around at the unmarked buildings, still having no clue where we were.

Edward pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and I watched as he unlocked the door to one of the buildings. Ignoring my discomfort, he ushered me inside the dark, keeping a hand on my back the entire time.

"Stay here," he whispered, and I felt the warmth of his hand disappear.

Two seconds later, the lights switched on and we were standing in the middle of an empty warehouse.

"What is this place?" I asked, squinting from the brightness.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, only his eyes smiling at me. "You're standing in my new studio."

"What do you mean?" I asked, the remnants of my buzz wearing off.

"I was finally offered my own morning radio show. The contract isn't completely drawn up yet, but instead of being James' co-host, I finally get my own show. Can you believe it?"

"Oh my God!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms. Edward, of course, caught me and held on with everything he had. "That's amazing. Seriously," I replied, trying not to cry for him. Sliding down his body, I asked if he told his family yet.

"No. I haven't told anyone else."

"Oh."

My phone buzzed in my purse, ruining the moment. Staring at my bag, Edward said, "Go ahead and get that. I need to grab something from the car."

I waited until he shut the door to call Riley back.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Um." Fuck. Why hadn't I thought of an excuse? Oh. Right. Because I was busy drinking. "I'm working late."

_Wow, Bella. You're quick._ Stupidest lie in the fucking book.

"Really? Okay, well, I already ate. When will you be home?" Riley asked. Nothing about it was accusatory.

"I don't know. I'll call you when I'm heading that way, okay?" We said our goodbyes and hung up. I wouldn't let myself feel bad.

Edward, with the perfect fucking timing, walked in carrying a bottle of champagne. "It's cheap," he said with a smile, "but, it'll have to do for now. You don't mind, do you?"

"What? No, not at all. You deserve to celebrate," I insisted.

With a smirk, he popped the cork. I wish that didn't make me blush, but it did._ Sue me._

"I don't have any glasses..." He glanced around at the empty warehouse.

I stole the bottle from his hand, taking a swig. "When have I ever needed a glass?"

"This is true. Remember the time we got drunk in one of Esme's model homes?"

"How could I forget? We crawled through one of the open windows only to find that the front door was unlocked the entire time." I giggled at the memory.

Edward's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "That was a fun night." Awkward pause. "Hey, about the Rosalie thing. I kind of feel responsible for all of that," Edward explained with a serious expression.

"What? Why?"

"Don't you think it was a little hasty to...I don't know, end your friendship with her? I mean, over something that happened a few years ago."

I blinked. Then I laughed. "I don't get it. She _lied_ to both of us. She ruined _everything_."

Edward swallowed and said, "I know. It was fucked up, but-"

"But _nothing_. Rosalie did bring up a good point. You could have contacted me. You could have found a way to just...to just talk to me! Yet, you didn't. Why is that?"

"I was a kid, Bella. I was stupid and scared and you made me nervous as hell!"

"Okay? But I loved you," I whispered sadly. "I loved you and you did nothing about it. And now I'm engaged to someone else."

"I know."

Sighing, and keeping every ounce of tears from spilling over, I took another swig of champagne. "Your timing sucks."

"I know," Edward answered again. "I guess some things never change. You _still_ make me nervous as hell."

With that, I held the bottle of champagne in the air, as a sign of cheers. "Yeah? Well, I still love you. I think I win."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, snap. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

Before I could even register what I had just blurted out, Edward closed the distance between us, staring me down.

"Christ, Bella. What do you expect me to say?"

_That it's not too late._

Instead, I settled for saying, "Nothing. I expect nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," I repeated.

Edward rubbed his hands over his face, as if staring at me was simply too painful.

Before I realized what was happening, his lips were wet, warm, and pressed against mine. The force behind his kiss was filled with such passion that my body physically fucking ached.

I wish I could say it didn't make my heart clench. I wish I could say that all I needed was that one kiss, then I could be on my merry way. But, no. There was no going back after a kiss like _that_.

He kept one hand on my waist and one in my hair; his way of keeping me in place.

As if I would ever walk away. As if me leaving would ever be a problem.

Edward pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine as he breathed warm air onto my face. "Bella."

He simultaneously tightened his jaw and the grip on my waist. I guess it was some type of warning, because he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist; it felt natural, perfect.

We stumbled backward until I felt the light thump of Edward's back hitting the wall. Or maybe it was the floor, not the wall; I seemed to have lost my sense of direction.

I opened my eyes. Nope. It was a wall.

I breathed out Edward's name. He smirked, pinned me between his body and the wall and pushed the bulge in his pants into me. It was just... _there_. Right where I needed it. And it felt like fucking heaven.

Edward pushed again, harder this time, causing me to whimper.

Oh my God. We were totally about to dry hump.

No. We were going to _wall_ dry-hump.

"Ed-Edward," I said, panting and just needing.

Some sort of groan escaped from him, only pushing me further over the edge. With each thrust, the throbbing between my legs became more prominent._ Burning._

How was it possible that dry humping with Edward felt better than_ sex_ with anyone? It didn't make sense. Or maybe it made perfect sense.

With my legs still wrapped around him, Edward brought a hand up under my shirt, rubbing his rough thumb over my nipple.

"Fuck, you feel so good."

His voice was raspy as he said, "Yeah? You like this?" He brought his teeth to my neck and slightly bit the sensitive skin below my ear. "You're gonna love when I fuck you."

And then I came.

My body convulsed. Intensely.

I'm sure it looked like a scene from The fucking Exorcist. Except with less pee and vomit.

"Oh my God," I wheezed.

"I know." Edward dropped his head on my shoulder as my legs fell from his waist. The shrill of my phone made us both jump. "Do you have to get that?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah..." I awkwardly stepped away, straightening my clothes and taming my hair. Or, at least, attempting to. "Hey Alice," I said, rolling my eyes at her timing.

"Hey! Where are you?"

Without thinking I said, "I'm at work."

"Really? I just stopped by and you weren't there, so I called your house and Riley said you were at work. Now I'm just confused."

Fuck. "Uh, well, I mean, I just left. Hey, I'll call you later, okay?" I quickly hung up before the lie became tangled.

"What'd she want?" Edward asked while adjusting himself.

My cheeks began to burn. "Apparently she went to my office. I wasn't there. Obviously."

He nodded and said, "Right. I should take you back to your car."

"Yeah. Yeah, you should," I mumbled, grabbing my purse from the floor.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Look. I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged and waited for him to lock up.

"Saying that _isn't _going to keep me from worrying," he said as he unlocked his car, opening the door for me.

"Why? What do you have to worry about?"

"Everything."

"Tell me one thing: why did you go back that day? What were you going to tell me?"

"That I was stupid. Scared. Nervous as hell." He repeated his words from earlier and laughed.

"_That's _what you were going to tell me? I've been fretting all day over _that_?"

Edward shook his head, frowning. "You _know_ why I came back, Bella. Don't make me say it." He kissed my lips before shutting the passenger side door.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think I'd be coordinated enough to have a wall dry-humping sesh. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**

I drove home in a daze. Or, not really. Because that would make it a little hard to actually drive. But, for the most part, I was in a daze. And I may or may not have pounded my head against the steering wheel while sitting at three red lights.

_Did I just partake in dry humping? In an empty warehouse?_

Yes. The answer was yes.

Pulling into my driveway, I glanced in the rear view mirror. Luckily, I didn't look as rough as I felt. Guilt and the beginning stages of a hangover were starting to kick in, and that can make a person feel seriously nasty.

"Hey honey, where ya been?" Riley casually asked as I tried to quietly walk in.

"It's only eight," I said defensively. "I had a lot of shit to do at work."

"Okay. Just asking." Riley shrugged. "Did you already eat?"

"No, but I'm not hungry."

"You should really eat something."

"I said I'm not hungry. Why do I have to eat if I'm not hungry?" I snapped.

Riley stared at me for a long second, and I wondered if the words _just dry humped_ were written all over my face. "Are you feeling okay?"

Sighing I said, "Yeah. Sorry. I'm just tired. I think I'm just gonna shower and call it a night."

"Make sure to rest up. We have that dinner with my parents tomorrow night. You know how they get when you're out of it."

I groaned. "What dinner?"

It's not that I didn't like his parents. I did. They were nice. Maybe a bit over-bearing, but nice.

But...his mom did _always _comment on my choice of clothes, letting me, and whoever else was in earshot, know that my tops were too low-cut. Oh, and questioning if whether or not the flats I wear are real leather. But, that's just how older people are. That's not really a reflection on the type of person she is.

Besides, who am I to fucking judge right now?

"The dinner with Rosalie. So you girls can go over wedding details. You don't remember?"

Fuck! How could I have forgotten? Oh, yeah. Must have slipped my mind when I was moaning Edward's name thirty minutes ago.

_Stop it._

"What?" Riley asked.

"Huh?"

"You said 'stop it'."

"Oh." My God, I was _already_ losing my mind. "I don't think Rosalie is going to be helping out with the wedding anymore."

"Why not?"

What's with all the fucking questions? Between the wall banging and banging my head against the steering wheel, I had no time to come up with any excuses. Clearly, I'm not capable of coming up with lies on the spot.

"Honestly? She's a stuck-up, materialistic person. I don't want to really be around her anymore." That was partly true. Or, rather, it was_ all _true, but it was only _part_ of the reason why Rosalie was no longer allowed to help with the wedding.

Riley laughed and said, "I thought that's why you two were friends in the first place."

Death glare. "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

Riley had the nerve to look confused. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just commenting on the fact that you two shop at the same places, read the same magazines, and attend the same functions."

"So you're basically saying _I'm_ stuck-up and materialistic? Just because I'm friends with her? Tell me, you're friends with Aro, who cheats on his wife with the bartender at the golf course. Does that make _you_ a cheating bastard?"

I_ really_ wish I thought about things before speaking out loud.

"What? No. I would never do that you to. And you are not stuck-up, Bella."

"But I am materialistic?" I questioned, wondering if that really were true.

So, I did shop at Saks and I was a fan of the dinnerware at Williams Sonoma. But I didn't _need_ any of that. I just thought I wanted it at one point because there was nothing else to want.

"Bella, you're overreacting."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I-" _just don't think this is the life I want anymore_. "I just need sleep."

Riley slowly nodded, probably nervous that I would blow up at him for not nodding the correct way. "That's probably a good idea."

But I didn't sleep at all. And when Riley finally came to bed, I was really good at pretending I was sound asleep.

Three a.m. rolled around and I was still awake when my phone buzzed on my bedside table. Mental note to put phone in silent mode.

**E: Are you asleep?**

_Edward._ I quickly, but quietly, walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

**B: I wish. Are you?**

I hit send before realizing I was an idiot. Obviously he wasn't asleep if he just text me. It was three a.m., give me a freaking break.

**E: Oh, yeah. I sleep text. You didn't know that?**

I rolled my eyes, staring at his words.

**E: I need to see you tomorrow.**

I nodded, thinking of a way to get out of the dinner tonight.

**E: You fall asleep on me?**

**B: No. I'm nodding. As in nodding in agreement, not nodding off to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**

"You're up early for a Saturday," Riley said, handing me a cup of black coffee.

As much as I wanted the caffeine, I denied it. "I have to go to the office for a little while."

"Really?"

"Yes, _really._"

"Just make sure you're back by five. I don't want to be late for dinner."

"I think I know how to manage my time, thanks," I said coldly, then promptly apologized.

I was going to have to come up with better excuses than having to work.

Edward sent a text earlier in the morning, asking me to meet him at Starbucks. An hour later, I was able to breathe.

"Hey." Edward smiled as I sat next to him on the bench.

"Starbucks? Really? You seem too cool for Starbucks."

"Do I?" he asked, pulling out a pair of sunglasses. "You look pissed."

"No. I'm not pissed. Just...worried, I guess. I have to go to dinner tonight with Riley's parents. Rosalie was invited."

"I see," Edward said evenly. "Well, I doubt she will come, right? Didn't she take the hint yesterday when you broke her picture frame? I mean, if that doesn't say _fuck off_, I don't know what does." Edward joked, bumping my shoulder with his.

I laughed and said, "Very funny. It was the best I could come up with on the spot. I don't know how to throw a punch, otherwise I would have settled it with my fists."

"Wow. You really like me, huh? You wanted to fight Rosalie over me?"

Narrowing my eyes I said, "She's a bitch. Even if she wouldn't have lied to me about you, I would have wanted to fight her."

"So, it's not just about me?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"No." I smiled. I was a _really_ bad liar. "Sorry."

With a sigh, I grabbed the coffee from Edward's hand and took a tiny sip.

Rosalie wouldn't show up tonight. She wasn't_ that_ dumb.

* * *

The bitch was dumb. The bitch was _so_ fucking dumb.

"Hey, Bella! How are you? Looking fabulous, as always." Rosalie grinned and smiled at Nancy and Royce, Riley's mom and step-dad.

I ground my teeth together, forcing a smile to appear. "Rosalie."

Riley eyed the both of us before pulling a chair out for her.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope you all don't mind."

"Not at all, dear. Fabulous dress, by the way," Nancy said with awe. Royce was also staring at Rosalie in awe.

I wanted to puke.

"Rosalie, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as nicely as I could. Which, apparently, wasn't that nice, given the look that Riley shot me.

"Bella, anything you have to say to me can be said at the table. Right? No secrets here." Her seemingly sweet smile was venomous.

We stared at each other, neither of us blinking. "Never mind. Forget it."

"No, please. I'd like to know what you were going to say. Is this about our fight yesterday?"

Nancy gasped. Yeah, she fucking _gasped._ "Fight? Oh, that is not good. I hope you two made up."

Rosalie shook her head and said, "I'm not really sure. Bella was so upset that she broke one of my picture frames."

_Oh my God._

"Isabella. Tempers are not something that should be had. It's not very ladylike."

"You broke a picture frame?" Riley questioned.

"It...it wasn't that big of a deal," I stammered.

Rosalie feigned shock. "It wasn't? Then why did you tell me that I can't help out with the wedding anymore? That sounds like a big deal to me."

"I'm not doing this right now, Rosalie. This is between us, no one else. If you want to talk about this, we can go outside. Otherwise, I think you need to leave."

"Bella, come on," Riley put a hand on my arm, and I jerked away.

"No. This is so ridiculous!"

Nancy picked up her wine glass and said, "Yes, dear, this is a bit ridiculous. Can't the two of you make up?"

"Why do I not get to decide who helps me with my own wedding? Rosalie isn't even a fucking wedding planner!"

Nancy exchanged a glance with Rosalie, and said, "But she has magnificent taste."

Standing, I threw my napkin down on the table. "Okay. Well, then it's settled! Rosalie, plan the wedding. Nancy, take over like you always do. Have a fucking ball."

"Bella! Calm down," Riley said sternly.

"Calm down? No, thanks. I've been calm for two years. I think I'm entitled to a little outburst every once in a while."

"Bella. Sit."

"I'm not a fucking _dog_, Riley."

"I'm sorry, I know. I just think you need to calm down until we sort all of this out."

I laughed bitterly. "What is there to sort out? I don't want Rosalie here, and apparently all of you do, so...I'll leave."

* * *

**A/N: Had to throw in an Eclipse quote, of course. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**

Standing outside of the restaurant, I frantically tried to wrap my scarf around my neck to keep the piercing wind from killing me. Death by wind; something you feel but can't see. Sounds a lot like something else you can die from.

_Stop. Bella doesn't do emo anymore._

Glancing over my shoulder, I found myself feeling disappointed that Riley didn't follow me outside.

"Fucking windy," a young voice spoke from my right.

Oh. It was the ogre of a valet attendant. The one who blatantly stared at my chest while we were walking in.

Maybe Nancy had a point to the whole _dressing__ conservatively _thing.

"Yes. There is...wind," I said lamely. Valet Dude smiled, almost blinding me with the whiteness of his teeth. "Your teeth!" I shrieked in amazement.

That was just embarrassing. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I was caught off guard.

Valet Dude chuckled, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "They aren't mine."

"Huh? Then why were they in your pocket?"

This was by far the oddest exchange I've ever had with a valet attendant. Not that I usually talk to valet attendants. And not that they aren't good enough for me to talk to, but we don't usually ever have time to talk. Cause you know, they're busy parking cars.

He gave me a funny look before saying, "I meant the teeth. They aren't mine. Veneers." He tapped his front teeth with one of his fingers.

"Oh. That's nice." I was suddenly very self-conscious about the color of my own teeth.

He saw me eying the cigarettes and offered me one, lighting it for me. I thanked him as the nicotine instantly calmed my nerves.

"I'm Jake, by the way."

"Hm."

"And you are?"

"Oh. Bella. Sorry."

"Did you need me to get your car or something?" He asked, realizing he probably should have asked me this five minutes ago when I first walked outside.

"No, no. I think I'll just walk," I said decidedly. Yeah, _that_ sounded like a good idea.

"What about Mr. Uptight?" Jake asked in a serious tone.

I asked who he was talking about, but I knew.

"You know. _Make sure not to touch the radio or the change in the console. Don't slam the doors and do not, I repeat, do not open the glove compartment._"

Okay. It wasn't funny, but I couldn't help but laugh at Jake's impression of Riley. I guess I was just so used to it that I had all but forgotten about the speech he has for valet.

"Oh. Yeah. _That._"

"What the fuck was up with that?" Jake asked loudly, becoming more confident after making me laugh.

I shrugged, exhaling the last of the cigarette, stepping on it with my heel.

"No idea. It's not just you guys though. It's grocery baggers, as well. Oh, and those people at Nordstrom who retrieve the shoes for you? Yeah, he has a whole separate speech for them. So, don't feel bad."

"You married to the dude?"

This caught me off guard.

"No. 

Jake's eyes traveled to my left hand.

"Thanks for the cigarette," I spoke as the wind whipped my hair across my face. "Don't tell him which way I'm headed, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, though. His teeth are way too white. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
**

Lately, I was full of horrible idea. Like, attempting to walk home from the restaurant. Worst idea_ ever._ Especially in _boots._

Especially in boots with _heels_ that were not made for walking the streets. Or...coupled together with my low-cut dress and thin jacket, they kind of looked like they were meant for exactly that. You know, _walking the streets_.

Luckily, I was able to catch a cab that was slowly driving by. I quickly wondered if he only stopped for me because he thought I was offering my services.

It was settled: never walking again. At least not after 8 p.m.

"Those are some nice boots you have on there," the cab driver said in a rough voice.

Gross. Creepy and gross.

"Thanks." I wrinkled my nose.

They were just plain black boots. Expensive, plain black boots. But to any man's eye, just a regular ole boot. I wonder how many times I've thought the word _boot_ in the past two minutes.

"They pretty comfortable?"

"When I'm not walking the streets? Yeah. Pretty comfortable."

_When I'm not walking the streets?_ Oh my God. I should not be allowed to talk.

The cab driver turned around and stared. While he was still driving. His dirty blond hair sticking his forehead from sweat. "Do they come in leather or any other colors?" he asked.

"N-no... No, they don't. Just black suede." I tried laughing.

He kept staring at my legs.

_Oh, please Mr. Sweaty Cab Driver, don't rape me. Please, don't rape me._

"I'll give you five hundred bucks for 'em."

_Say what?_

"You...you want to buy my boots?" I asked, bewildered.

He turned back to the road and said, "That's what I just said, lady."

"You don't want to rape me?"

"Uh. No," he said, laughing.

"Oh._ Oh_." I'm such a horrible person. I automatically assume this cab driver wants to rape and kill me, when he's only interested in a fine pair of boots. "I can't let you buy them. Sorry."

"Thought I'd try anyway. Here's my card though. Let me know if you have any shoes you want to get rid of."

Grabbing the card, I said thanks and told him which bar to take me to.

I said my goodbyes, paid Mr. Sweaty Cab Driver and walked into the bar, ordering a Grey Goose martini, two olives, dirty.

Don't be impressed. I stole the drink order from Reese Witherspoon in Sweet Home Alabama.

Two martinis later, whatever dignity I had was gone. This was becoming a habit that I wasn't a fan of.

"Bella." I could hear the amusement in Edward's voice. It was as if he already knew why I was calling.

_Cocky._

"Edward. I text you earlier. Thanks so much for replying," I said, trying to sound funny. I think it just came off as weird and needy.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic? I replied."

"No, you didn't. Did you? Hold on." I scrolled through my text messages and to my fucking surprise, Edward_ had _replied. Huh. "Oh. I guess I didn't see it. Anyway, you should come hang out with me."

"Well, where are you?"

"At the bar. Pike Pub or something."

"The same place as the other night?" Edward asked.

"Yep."

"Interesting. That's oddly close to my apartment."

"That is oddly interesting," I said innocently.

Ten minutes and a lip gloss application later, I was face to face with Edward. He was wearing a faded gray t-shirt underneath a navy blue hooded sweatshirt.

"You look like a slob. But it's cute on you," I admitted. Telling the truth was fun.

Edward smirked, leaning close to my ear. "You're just drunk. And you're starting to look like Norm. Sitting here, two nights in a row."

I pulled back and gave him a blank stare. "Who?"

"_Cheers_? One of the top fifty shows of all time? How is none of this ringing a bell?"

I shrugged. "I've never watched it before. Why would I?"

Edward gaped. "Who the hell has never watched Cheers?"

"Apparently, me," I said, slowly raising a hand.

"Jesus. I'm going to Netflix it for you. You_ do_ know what Netflix is, right?"

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Let me guess, you used to watch shit like _Blossom_?" He smirked and ordered a Heineken.

"I don't think I want to answer that."

"Good. I don't think I _want_ you to answer that."

"Good." I laughed.

"What's this?" Edward asked as he picked up the card the cab driver handed me. "_Mike Newton. Designer Shoe Extraordinaire?_ What the hell is this?"

"The cab driver wanted to buy my shoes. He offered me five hundred bucks for them." I laughed hysterically.

"Five hundred bucks? You have shoes that cost five hundred bucks?" Edward asked with no emotion.

"Well, they were more than that when I bought them. I guess maybe he knocked the price down because they've been worn. I don't know. I don't really know how the black market pricing works." I shrugged.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and said, "Christ." Clearing his throat, he asked how the dinner went, saying it couldn't have gone that well.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're sitting alone. In a bar."

"At least I don't have a _baby_ in a _bar._" Edward took a long pull from his beer and gave me a side eye. I decided to leave Sweet Home Alabama out of this. "Well, Rosalie showed up and tried starting shit, so I left."

Edward looked genuinely shocked. "You just _left_?"

"Yep. Why...why do you look like that right now?" Okay, so I wasn't very articulate while inebriated.

"I don't know. I feel like a week ago, you would have just endured the company and stayed at dinner."

I nodded. "Yeah, because a week ago, I would have."

"How is it possible for a person to change so much within a few days?"

_Good point._

"I have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: _Cheers_ reference was for heycarrieann17! Sweet Home Alabama reference was for me, cause I love that fucking movie. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
**

I awoke to a loud crash, a pounding head and a mouth that tasted like puke. Running a finger over my teeth, it was confirmed. Yep. _Definitely_ puked last night.

"Fuck!" I heard someone, Edward, yell from the other room, followed by another loud crash.

Sitting up, I glanced around the small room that only held a large bed and a bookcase overflowing with books.

The door slowly opened and Edward's face lit up when he saw that I was awake.

"Hi," I croaked. "Did we, uh..."

Edward smirked and leaned in the doorway. "Did we what, Bella?"

"Were we...together?"

"Oh, yeah. We were together all night, Bella."

Lack of caffeine and a toothbrush was not making this situation easy. "No. Were we together_ together_?"

"I don't-"

"Did we fuck, Edward? Did. we. fuck."

"You're really moody in the mornings." Edward laughed, running a hand through his mess of hair. "But, no. Although, you _did_ want to make out. I denied you."

"_You_ denied _me_?"

"Don't look so shocked. You said the room was spinning and then asked when we were gonna make out. My denying you was for the best."

Dropping my head in my hands I said, "Oh, God. That's just... awful."

Pushing off the doorway, Edward walked to the window and opened the blinds.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

"Oh. Did I happen to puke?"

"Yeah."

_Great._ "Did I happen to _not _puke in front of you?"

"Afraid not."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I guess that what happens when I skip out on dinner. Do you know where my purse is?"

Edward left the room and returned with my bag in his hand and a glass of water.

Thanking him, I searched my purse for my phone. "No missed calls. I guess that's good, right?"

"Sure," Edward stuck his hands in his pocket. "I was going to make you breakfast but, uh, I opened one cabinet and everything kind of... jumped out at me. I think it's a sign I'm not supposed to set foot in a kitchen."

"Good thinking."

"I actually have to go meet with James in an hour, but you can stay if you want." Edward hesitated. "We can grab a late lunch or something."

The look on his face was so adorable.

I really wish I had a toothbrush with me.

"Oh, that's okay. Go to your meeting. I should probably head home anyway." I slid off the bed only to be blocked by Edward's tall frame.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi."

Edward put a hand on my waist. "I know you don't remember last night, but I had fun hanging out with you."

"Really?"

He smiled, his eyes doing the little crinkle thing I loved so much. "Yes, really. I wish you didn't have to go."

My heart almost jumped out of my chest. I didn't want to go, but I had no idea what was waiting for me at home. Putting it off any longer would just make things worse.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I sighed as he kissed my temple.

I decided against letting Edward drive me home. It was best to avoid unnecessary drama for the time being.

"Look who's home," Riley said, not bothering to look up from his video game as I walked through the door. "You should sit down. We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Edward was going to cook for her. Too bad he doesn't know how to boil a pot of water. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

_"Look who's home," Riley said, not bothering to look up from his video game as I walked through the door "You should sit down. We need to talk."_

"I'll stand, thanks."

Riley frowned, pausing his game. "Let's start with where you were last night."

I laughed. "Oh, _now_ you're interested in where I was."

He sighed, obviously not in the mood for my sarcasm. "When was I not interested?"

"You didn't come after me when I left the restaurant. You didn't call me. You didn't even get worried that I never came home." I tried to keep calm but my tone was betraying me.

"You're my fiancée. I didn't think I was supposed to chase you around."

There was nothing that I could say to that. I figured saying_ apparently, you thought wrong_ wouldn't go over so well.

"So you aren't going to tell me where you were?"

"I don't think it really matters right now."

"When will it matter?" Riley asked. I looked away. "Rosalie told me about your fight."

_Fucking whore._ "And?"

He ran a hand over his chin and said, "Should I be worried that you ended your friendship with Rosalie over _Edward?_" Too much poison was coating his words. Edward's name didn't sound right coming from Riley.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "What Rosalie did was wrong. How am I supposed to trust her after lying to me? It was unfair," I added with a nod.

"How am_ I_ supposed to trust _you_ when you lie to me about him?"

"When did I lie to you about him?" I asked. Avoiding his eyes was easier than I thought it would be.

"I asked you after our engagement dinner if I should be worried and you said he was _just Edward_. Now, all of a sudden, it's_ just Edward _who you secretly have lunch with."

Rosalie needs to keep her goddamn mouth shut. I hope, for her sake, that I don't _ever_ see her again.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't be suspicious."

"Suspicious? I think it's suspicious that you're taking Rosalie's side. I think it's suspicious that you let your mother speak to me like...like I'm beneath her!" _Wow._ It felt good to say all of this out loud. I think I felt as surprised as Riley looked. "I think it's fucking shitty that you expect so much from me, yet you don't give anything in return."

Riley stood. "Don't you think all of this is your fault?"

"_My _fault?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. You've apparently felt this way for a while, yet you said nothing to me."

"Well, I-"

"_Communication_ is key, Bella. If you've been walking around here feeling unappreciated, you should have spoken up."

"Yeah. You're right. This is_ all my fault._"

"Were you with Edward last night?" Riley asked, his tone soft and eyes focusing on the ground.

"Nothing happened. We just...hung out," I explained.

"So, lunch, hanging out at night." Riley made a list. "Were you really working late Friday?" When I avoided his eyes, he knew he had his answer. "What do you expect me to do about this?"

"Nothing. I expect nothing." The same words I had spoken to Edward just a couple of days ago.

"You can't see him anymore," Riley ordered. "There's just no way I'm going to let that happen."

"I really don't think that's up to you."

"No? You're making a huge mistake," he warned, sending a chill down my spine.

_We'll see about that._ I stormed into the bedroom and reached under the bed for my suitcase.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riley snapped.

"I can't be around you right now," I admitted as I stepped around him to stand in front of the closet.

Staring at all of my expensive, sleek, designer clothes, I gagged. Just a little.

_This isn't who I used to be. I didn't used to care about shit like this._

I opened the very bottom dresser drawer and pulled out two pairs of old jeans, then grabbed a handful of t-shirts from my pajama drawer.

"What are you _doing_?" Riley questioned. As if packing only jeans and t-shirts was simply unfathomable.

"I'm leaving," I explained slowly.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?"

I had no idea. And the little fact of _not_ knowing my next move made me happier than I had been in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Bella is being a little hasty? Anyone agree with Riley? Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen  
**

Packing my suitcase was a real eye opener. I had so much fucking stuff, yet, I wanted none of it. I _needed_ none of it. But I did decide that I had to throw in a few nice things for work.

Riley didn't try to stop me from leaving. In fact, he was no where to be found when I carried my suitcase down the stairs.

Once I made it to my car, I drove exactly one block before pulling over.

_What the fuck was I doing?_

_Did I just leave Riley?_

_What is going to happen to us?_

_Is he going to tell his parents?_

More importantly, _was he going to tell his parents about Edward?_

That's assuming that Rosalie didn't already broadcast it to everyone at the restaurant. Or spam her Twitter feed with _Bella loves Edward_. Although, with 140 characters at her disposal, I'd hope she'd come up with something a little more creative.

The strangest thing about all of this is that I didn't cry. Not one single tear.

Deep breath. I left. I was already out the door, and there was no going back. Not for a while, anyway. Not until I figured everything out.

I could stay at a hotel, but I didn't really want to spend the money, especially if things really were over with Riley. I didn't need him for support, but I knew I'd have to make a major lifestyle change living on my own.

So, I made a mental list of who would let me crash at their place.

Charlie: Driving to Forks was definitely not an option. Especially with me having to work here in Seattle. Also, Charlie owning a gun would not work out in Riley's favor. Yeah. I decided it was best not to tell Charlie about anything.

Renee: Ha! She doesn't live in the state of Washington, but she wouldn't even be a choice if she lived right here on this block. Telling her about all of this would make her day. She could play savior while secretly calling all of her friends to let them know what happened. Thanks, but no thanks.

Edward: No. Just, no. I didn't want to bring him into all of this drama. I especially didn't want him to think that I was just using him because I had no other place to go. If anything _were_ going to happen with us, I'd need him to know that he wasn't my last resort, my last choice. He was just simply the_ better _choice.

Rosalie: ...

Nancy and creeper Royce: I'd rather live in the bathroom at my work before even thinking about calling them.

Emmett: I knew for a fact he would totally help me out. He was just that kind of guy. I also knew for a fact that he wouldn't question me about anything. But if I were going to ask one of Edward's siblings, it would have to be Alice. I was smart enough to know that if I asked Emmett before asking Alice, my life would be a living hell.

Alice: She would probably pry for information. She would most definitely give me the side eye and scrutinize my every move. But she also would make her amazing lasagna for me to devour.

It was settled. Food always wins, in my honest opinion.

As if I had any doubt, Alice happily accepted my request to stay with her and Jasper.

Alice ran out to the driveway before I even turned the car off.

"Bella. How are you?" she asked, checking my face for tear stains or something.

"I'm okay. Alice, can you just...not do the whole_ over-bearing_ _Alice_ thing right now? I'm really tired."

"Yeah, you don't look too well," she confirmed.

"Thanks."

"The guest bedroom is set up for you. Dinner will be ready at seven."

"Thank you. Seriously. Thanks, Alice. I'll talk to you when I'm ready."

"I know," she whispered, grabbing the one and only suitcase I had.

Sadly, I didn't get to eat any lasagna. I ended up taking two Advil pm and waking up at four in the morning.

I had four missed calls. None from Riley.

Two from Edward, one from Nancy and one from Alice who, I guess, was trying to wake me up for dinner.

I showered, quickly got ready and made it to the office by six. Might as well get some work done, and I'd rather not spend too much time at Alice's.

By lunchtime, Edward had called me three more times. Which was odd, because he never usually called me. He'd text, maybe, but never call.

I had a suspicion that something was up. That suspicion was confirmed when Edward walked into my office around one in the afternoon.

"What-"

"Are you ignoring me?" Edward asked. He looked frazzled, hair unkempt and jeans hanging off his hips.

"No. Well, I wasn't trying to."

"Okay," Edward said with a nod. "I didn't mean to overreact," he explained. "I was just worried about you."

"It's okay. It's a nice change," I admitted, then stopped myself from continuing. "Can we talk somewhere else though?" I didn't exactly need gossip floating around the office.

But as we walked out of my office and I caught the stares of my co-workers, I realized it was already too late.

Edward and I barely made it out of the building before he turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?" He moved closer without touching me.

Blushing from his closeness I asked, "Yeah, why?" I was never really good at ignoring the way he made me feel.

His eyebrows came together as he said, "Alice told me that you stayed at her place last night. Are you and Riley…I just want to make sure you're okay."

I truly didn't deserve Edward's concern. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to accept it.

"I wasn't _not_ going to tell you. I just didn't want to bring you into all of the drama."

His jaw tightened for a moment before he said, "You could have called me, you know. You _should_ have called me."

"Again, I didn't want to annoy you with all the drama."

Edward shook his head, grabbing my face with his hands. "Bella. Don't you get it? I care about you. If something is upsetting you, I want to know."

"You're right. I guess I'm just so used to not talking to Riley about anything."

Dropping his hands, he asked, "Did he kick you out?"

"No. I left. He kind of…forbade me from seeing you."

Edward stayed quiet for a full minute. "I'm trying really hard not to say something that will upset you."

"Why?"

Edward glanced at my left hand. "Because you're still engaged to him."

Oh. _That._

"Edward..."

"You don't have to tell me what _happened._ Just tell me that you're okay with what's _happening._"

In that moment, with Edward looking so damn cute and scared and concerned, I kissed him.

I didn't care about my co-workers walking out of the building and catching us.

I didn't care about my fight with Riley or the fact that I was suddenly pushing things along with Edward before ending things with Riley.

I didn't care that, to some people, I might have been making the biggest mistake of my life.

All I cared about was the way Edward stared at me in shock after our lips met.

That look was worth _everything_.

* * *

**A/N: Bella's got balls. Do you agree? Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen  
**

Bella's voice mailbox_:_

_"Hey, it's Bella. I'm not here so, uh, leave a message. Or, you can send me a text. That'd make more sense. Thanks."_

_*Beep*_

_1. "Bella. It's Edward. I did try texting but you didn't respond. I just talked to Alice. Are you really staying at her place tonight? Call me back and let me know that everything is okay."_

_2. "Isabella. I find it very rude that you never answer your phone. Oh, this is Nancy, by the way. I would like to talk about your behavior the other night and apologize if I hurt your feelings in any way. I say we go to lunch and take a quick trip over to the Louis Vuitton store. Oh, and tell Riley to answer his phone, dear."_

_3. "It's me again. You're not helping my nerves, Bella. If I don't hear from you by tomorrow, I'm going to show up at your office and cause a huge scene. Okay, I wouldn't really do that. But...just...call me."  
_  
4. _"I tried knocking on the door for five straight minutes, so I'm going to assume that you fell asleep. I made dinner. Leftover lasagna does not taste great the next day. Keep that in mind."_

* * *

After my not-so-subtle kiss with Edward, the not-so-subtle stares from my co-workers were comical. The hushed whispers were laughable.

What was this, _middle school_? I wondered how many of them actually saw us kiss, and how many of them were just reacting to gossip and acting like jealous lame-o's.

Not my best insult yet.  
_  
_But, okay,_ I get it_. Huge scandal. I kissed a guy who wasn't my fiance.

"So...hot stuff," Lauren, an intern with too much eyeshadow on, said as I passed her cubicle.

"Excuse me?"

"That dude. Your friend. He's super fine," Lauren smirked.

She apparently hadn't seen us kiss. And she apparently hadn't updated her lingo since 2003.

_Do not roll your eyes. You are in a professional setting...where you just made out with a super fine dude._

"Ah, okay. I'm glad that he's to your liking."

I turned to walk away, but Lauren cleared her throat and asked, "Does he have a girlfriend?"

Uh. Talk about awkward.

Fake smile. Fake sweet tone. "No."

_No_, Edward doesn't have a girlfriend. I am not his girlfriend.

But aren't I so much_ more_ than just a girlfriend?

"Sweet." Lauren smiled.

I said nothing more. I couldn't stop her from pursuing Edward.

_Fuck._ I couldn't stop _any_ girl from pursuing him.

Slightly running back to my office, I picked up my phone and began typing frantically.

**B: Can we talk later? I won't make you go to Alice's. We can meet at your place.**

**E: That depends. Is it a good talk or a bad talk?**

**B: Um. Maybe the former.**

**E: Maybe? Well, I'm going to need a definite answer, Bella.**

**B: ...  
**

**E: I'm joking. Come by around 7. I_ maybe_ can't wait to see you.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen  
**

Edward was standing outside of his apartment when I pulled up. An amused smirk was trying to break out as I walked over.

"So," Edward began, pulling out a cigarette. "How'd it go at work?"

"Oh, you know," I said with a wave of my hand. I didn't want to get into that right now.

"Oh, do I?" Edward asked, cigarette hanging off his lips.

Ugh. Why did he have to be so _super fine_? This wasn't helping.

"No. Maybe you don't know, but I don't want to tell you either. Lots of whispers and gossip. Not very interesting."

"Okay, okay. Just tell me that no picture frames were harmed today. Did you have to fight anyone a la Rose?" Edward joked.

He turned his head to the side to exhale, but kept his amused eyes on me.

It was hard for me _not _to laugh. "Actually, I did almost have to fight someone. This," I tried to think of a word that wouldn't make me sound bitter, "_young _intern was asking about you."

"Yeah? What was she asking?"

"If you have a girlfriend."

Staring at the ground, Edward put his cigarette out and asked what I said.

"I told her the truth, that no...you don't have a girlfriend."

"Good," he said, walking in the direction of his apartment.

I followed. I always followed. "Good?"

"Yeah. Good."

"Why? Why is that good?" I asked.

How can one word, which is supposed to be _positive_, create such chaos in my head?

Edward stopped walking. "What did you want to talk about, Bella?"

Oh. That's right. The reason why I came here. I was really horrible with my time management skills in thinking. I'm never prepared to talk to people.

I didn't really want to have this talk in the hallway of his apartment building, surrounded by leaves and spiderwebs. But, whatever. I could go with the flow.

"I guess...us."

"You_ guess_. _Us_," Edward repeated.

"I know I can't tell you to like...not be with other people. That wouldn't make sense." I tried choosing my words wisely.

_See? Bella can do calm. Bella can do collected._

"You're right. That wouldn't make sense," he agreed.

"Um...okay. So, you are seeing other people then?"

It dawned on me that he might have a girlfriend. Or, in the very least, dating someone. Or worst of all, a _fuckbuddy._

I mean, look at me! I have a fucking fiance! It would make sense if he had someone, too.

_Calm and collected have left the building._

Edward somehow found a way to laugh. "I didn't say that."

"Well, you certainly didn't say otherwise."_  
_

"Because you didn't give me a chance to." Edward, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking oh so _calm and collected_, asked, "Are you hungry? I think I have a frozen pizza."

And because I couldn't find the strength to leave or to bring up the conversation about _us _again, I took Edward up on his offer for frozen pizza.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, you'd be a crazy girl not to accept Edward's offer of frozen pizza. jsjsjs. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen  
**

I'm not sure if you all need to know this, but removing a frozen pizza from a cardboard box turns me on.

Maybe it was just because it was Edward who was performing the removal of the pizza. Yeah, that was probably it.

But it wasn't just the removing of the pizza. It was the dorky way he intently read the directions on the back of the box, and the cute way his eyebrows furrowed when he realized, thirty minutes later, he had forgotten to turn the oven on.

All of that combined pushed me closer to the edge. I just _needed_ him.

Edward wasn't too helpful when I tried talking about us earlier. In fact, it seemed like he was _trying_ to be cryptic. Tying to see me frazzled.

So, after we ate the entire pizza, I decided to work this from a different angle.

"It's hot in here," I said delicately.

"That's what happens when you add half a jar of jalapenos to your pizza," Edward said, staring at the TV.

Oh. I'm going for_ sexy_ and he has the nerve to bring up what I just devoured? _Not cool, Edward. Not cool._

I walked in front of the TV and seductively began to remove my jacket.

"What are you doing?" Edward laughed. He wasn't supposed to be_ laughing_. He was supposed to be turned on!

"It's hot in here," I repeated.

"Open a window," he instructed, focusing on the TV again.

Open a window? Fine. I opened the damn window. Then promptly shut it three minutes later because I wasn't _actually_ hot. It was just an excuse to take my jacket off.

"What's this?" I asked as I picked up a DVD from the floor and sat close to Edward on the couch.

"It's a DVD," he said flatly.

I leaned in closer. "Yeah, but what is it about?"

Edward looked down at the DVD and said, "Uh. You've never seen Pulp Fiction?"

"Oh my God!" I erupted and Edward stared at me in confusion. "Are you that ridiculous? You don't know when a girl is trying to seduce you?"

Keeping his mouth from breaking out in a grin he said, "You're trying to seduce me?"

"_Trying_ being the operative word!"

"Oh," he said quietly.

"Yeah. _Oh_."

Edward sighed, but that damn amused look was still in his eye. I loved it just as much as I hated it. "Is this because you think I'm dating other people?"

"What? No."

"I'm not dating anyone else, Bella."

"You said that as if you're dating _me_."

Cue eye roll from Edward. It was cute. I'm not sure I had ever seen him do that before.

"Well, I assumed that this was more than just dating," he admitted.

Heart was definitely no longer beating. "That's what I _thought_."

"You don't have to do things like this."

"Like what?"

"Act all sexy or like an insecure girl, overreacting by my cryptic answers," he explained with a frown.

"Then don't give me cryptic answers!"

"Then don't ask me cryptic questions," he shot back.

"Then don't look all cute and make me want to ask you cryptic questions."

That was the best I had. But it worked. He laughed.

"You know how I feel about you. I know how you feel about me. But if it's going to keep you from embarrassing yourself, I'll remind you. Every day." Edward leaned over and planted his lips on mine.

Pulling back I said, "I didn't embarrass myself."

"Oh, you didn't? That was painful to watch. '_Oh, it's hot in here. What's this Edward? A DVD? What's a DVD_?'"

"But it worked. You kissed me."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen  
**

I woke up to the sound of a breeze blowing through trees. No, that's not right. A waterfall?

Sitting up, I rubbed at my eyes. Disoriented. TV static filled the room; invaded my sleep.

White noise.

I was lying on a couch and someone stirred next to me.

_Edward._

One arm draped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I laid back down. I didn't need to be told twice.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered into my ear.

Yawning I said, "It's three in the morning, time to wake up."

"Shut up. Go to sleep," Edward mumbled.

"I need to brush my teeth."

Edward tightened his grip, eyes still closed. "You don't have a toothbrush."

"I'll use yours."

"Gross. No."

"What if I have horrible morning breath? You'd regret not letting me use your toothbrush."

"Shut up," he said again, but this time, he used his mouth to quiet me.

His lips found their way on my neck. My ear. Then, finally, my mouth.

I breathed his name.

He finally opened his eyes.

Edward reached over me, grabbing the remote. The ashy color of the screen finally disappeared to nothing.

We sat still in the silence for too long. I think he whispered my name. That's all I needed to hear.

Our lips frantically met, but not ever really touching. His hands fumbled with my shirt. My hands fumbled with his belt. That stupid, stupid belt. It was happening too fast. I wanted to memorize, remember each detail. But there was no time. We had waited too long for this.

Edward set one arm near my head, pushing himself up so he was hovering over me on the couch.

His mouth caressed my collarbone as he tried to unbutton my pants. My stupid, stupid pants. Pushing his hands out of the way, I unbuttoned them for him. Hopefully, that would be the only thing he needed help with.

"Hold on." Edward left the couch, walking to his room, without even turning a single light on.

Thirty seconds passed before I heard his low laugh. His hands appeared out of the darkness, tracing my breasts. "Fuck, Bella."

"I know," I said, already breathless. And nothing had even happened yet.

Edward lowered himself back onto the couch. "I want this," he admitted. "I want you."

I nodded, trying to see his face in the darkness.

"Do you want this?" he asked quietly, silently slipping two fingers in me.

As if I was able to speak now. Did I_ have_ to say anything? He should already know my answer. I barely lifted my head to meet his to whisper in his ear. "I _need_ this."

Apparently, that was all he needed to hear.

With one hand, he removed my underwear.

With one hand, he rolled the condom on.

With one hand, he made me cry out in relief.

Even in the dark, I knew he was smirking. Cocky. I could feel the smugness vibrating off of him.

And then I felt _him_. All of him.

He pushed into me without warning. It was slow, but still caught me off guard.

"Edw-" I panted.

Why did he stop? My hips bucked, needing more.

Edward pushed into me again with a slow burning rhythm. He was trying to kill me, the bastard.

"You don't know," he said, moving one hand between us.

"What?" I all but screamed at his touch.

"How long I've... wanted this."

"I do. I do. I do."

Rough lips.

Wet skin.

I arched my back. "Just...don't stop."

"Bella," he said in a low, raspy voice.

"Make me yours." I wanted to scream.

_So close_. Almost there.

"You already are," he whispered, dropping his head onto my chest.

With one last thrust, I came undone.

I cursed and cried out and laughed.

Edward was right. I was his. I had always been his.

That's when the guilt set in.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, um, hi. Let me know your thoughts? Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen  
**

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, still lying on me; still in me.

Shaking, I said, "Yeah. Yeah, more than okay."

It wasn't a lie. I wanted Edward. I even loved Edward. Just now, we were so amazing together.

But, still. I'm a girl. A tear streamed down the side of my cheek, hitting my ear.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked without looking at me.

"I'm not."

Edward slowly pulled out, taking a part of me with him.

We slept until seven.

"Bella," Edward whispered my name. "Bella."

"Hm?"

"It's almost seven," he said, gently pushing a piece of my hair out of my face. "When do you need to go to work?"

"Um." Opening my eyes, I noticed we were in Edward's bed. When did we come in here? "Yeah, I should head to Alice's to get my clothes." Did we have sex last night? I couldn't have dreamt all of that. Weren't we on the couch? "Did you carry me to your bed?" I asked.

"What? No. You walked." Edward said, confused, staring. Looking perfect only moments after waking up. I hate guys.

"Ohhhh." Yeah, I didn't remember that. And I hadn't even been drinking.

There was no way I could ask if we had sex. He obviously slept in the bed with me last night, which is something he didn't do the night I got sick. So, yeah. All signs pointing towards the sex.

I made a move to get out of the bed. Underwear: missing.

The sex was definitely had.

I really wanted to use the bathroom, shower, and eat. But I had to get out. Gathering my things in silence, I felt Edward's stare burning into me. He was good at doing that.

Finally leaving the bed, Edward pulled a pair of jeans on and grabbed his cigarettes. I heard the front door slam shut._ Fuck._ I was the queen of fucking things up. Why did I think this would be any different?

I was dressed and ready to leave before he came back inside. Ten minutes later, he still hadn't come back in.

Perfect. Great. Just what I needed. I walked outside, bracing the piercing wind.

Edward was barefoot, leaning against the railing of the stairs, staring at his burning cigarette.

"Hey..."

"Leaving?" he asked. Not angry, just...curious.

"Yeah. I have to be at work at nine."

Nodding he said, "I don't go in until four today."

"Lucky. Well, have a good day," I said lamely, before turning to walk down the stairs.

"Christ, Bella. What the fuck is going on?"

I stopped. Turned around. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"What?"

"No. Stop. Get over here." His voice was hard, demanding. I stood in front of him as he searched my face. "What's going on in your head? I need to know."

"I..."

"You feel guilty." It wasn't a question. He was accusing me of feeling guilty.

"Do you not?" I questioned.

"Honestly? No, I don't. And you shouldn't feel that way either." _Easier said than done._ "Look. I know you still have a lot of things to figure out with him. But don't shut me out because you're confused. You need to talk to me. We can figure this out together."

Again, easier said than done.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. And don't feel guilty, okay?"

"Okay."

Edward grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me closer, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you, okay?"

I nodded, burying my face in his chest. Him loving me was _never _a question.

The question was if I_ really_ had anything to feel guilty about.

I realized what the problem was. Riley _never _fought for us and Edward would _never stop_ fighting for us.

Riley was always so quick to let me leave and Edward couldn't stand to watch me leave without knowing why I was upset.

So, the question now wasn't who loved me more. It was who would fight to _not_ lose me. To not lose us.

I began driving there before I realized where exactly I was heading. It was early enough that Riley would still be home. Maybe. If I were lucky.

I was going to start a fight of my own. All I could hope was that I would win.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! You guys! Edward finally said it! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty  
**

Riley's SUV was parked in the driveway when I pulled up. That's when the panic set in.

_What was I doing? What have I done?_

Breathe. For God's sake,_ breathe. You did this, Bella. No one made you do anything. Now you have to fix this._

I can fix this. It wasn't going to be pretty, but I was going to make this right.

We'll start with something simple. Stepping out of the car could literally be the first step. Standing next to my car, I felt exposed and quickly wondered if Riley was watching from the window.

Could he see the tears welling in my eyes? The guilt plastered on my face? My ring-less left hand?

I knocked on the front door.

_Way to be dramatic, Bella._

This was still my house. Or, not_ my_ house, but my things were still inside. That had to count for something.

As I unlocked the front door, I decided against calling out his name.

_What if I sneak up on him and he accidentally shoots me?_

That was an irrelevant thought. Riley didn't even own a gun. I was being stupid.

I walked past the dining room and kitchen; both were empty. The living room seemed like a likely place for him to be, but it was empty as well. I ducked into the downstairs bathroom, grateful that he had yet to see me.

Shutting the door with a soft click, I flicked the light on and slowly turned around. I stood in front of the mirror and I stared. It was something I had done since I was younger; I would stare, trying to figure myself out.

This time, it was easy: I was a cheater. I had cheated on my fiance.

In a way, this was almost worse than if he were my husband. Maybe not worse according to, you know, God or whatever. But it was worse to me, because it meant I wasn't yet tied down and still made the choice to deceive.

So, I stood in front of the mirror, disgusted beyond belief with myself. I didn't cry, no. I wouldn't allow myself to wallow when I had so clearly made this choice.

But the fucked up thing was, I never _really_ had a choice. I always belonged to Edward_,_ my accomplice, and fighting it brought me to this point of being a deceiver.

Apparently, this wasn't the first time I had been dishonest. Wasn't I deceiving fate by not being with Edward in the first place?

I glanced at my ring-less left hand and tried to block out images from the past five hours. It was pointless really; those images, breaths, moments of ecstasy would forever be burned into my memory.

Standing here, in the bathroom of the house that I once loved, with the man I once belonged to, I realized it was too late. I had already given Edward what he wanted, what he _needed_: claim over me.

"Bella?" Riley's voice caused me to jump out of my fucking skin. He was on the other side of the door. Almost too close. "Bella, I know you're in there. I saw your car outside."

_You can do this._

Immediately after opening the door, Riley's eyes went directly to my left hand. "Where is it?"

"At Alice's."

Riley looked repulsed. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." didn't know what to say. Maybe I should try the truth. God. This was going to hurt. I should think of it like... ripping off a band-aid. No, I always found that saying to be stupid. Ripping off a band-aid hurt, even at lightning speed. "I can't do this anymore, Riley."

Riley honestly looked shocked as he asked, "What? Marry me?"

"I can't. I can't do it." My words were rushed, almost like I were gasping for air. Shit. Was I was about to have a full-blown panic-attack?

Riley didn't look the least bit concerned. "Is this because of Edward?"

"Wha- no. No. Partly. No." There was some truth in there. Somewhere.

"Which part has to do with Edward?"

Looking at the ceramic tile, I whispered, "All of it..."

"Why? I need to know why."

"Because... I... don't..." _band-aid, band-aid_, "love you anymore. Or, I mean, I'm not _in _love with you."

"What the fuck kind of line is that? This isn't a movie, Bella. This is your life," Riley spat.

Okay. That was creepy. Didn't Rose say the same thing to me just a few days ago?

"I know," I said, giving him a side eye. "I know, that's why I'm calling it off now, instead of at the altar." I'm not_ that_ scandalous.

"Why can't we make this work?" he asked, not quite giving up.

"Because. It just can't work. I'm not happy."

He wasn't buying it. "I don't know what I did, but we can be happy. Like we used to be." Riley stepped closer, reaching out for my hand.

Shaking my head, I pulled away, stepping back into the bathroom. "Riley, I can't marry you."

"Bella, please. You're acting out. Cold feet. We can get past all of that."

Riley was so sure that we could fix this and be happy again. I almost believed him.

"No. You don't understand," I said as my eyes dropped to the floor._ And please don't ask me to explain._

"Goddammit, Bella! I'm practically begging you here! I want to marry you. I love you. What is stopping you?"

Deep breath. "I slept with Edward. That's why we can't fix this."

* * *

**A/N: Betcha didn't think she'd spill the beans, huh? Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One  
**

"Say something," I begged.

Nothing but silence. The look on his face was one of devastation. I moved past him, out of the bathroom, and paced the kitchen._ My _kitchen. Granite countertops. Stainless-steel appliances. Cabinets full of Pampered Chef products, courtesy of Nancy.

All I could think of was the grimy, tan color of Edward's counter tops that were covered in pizza crumbs. Edward, who didn't own a pizza slicer or even a pizza stone to cook the damn thing on.

No. I couldn't think of Edward right now. That's not fair to Riley.

Walking back down the hallway, I found Riley in the same spot as before.

"I need you to talk to me," I whispered.

His head snapped in my direction. "Talk to you? I don't even want to fucking _look_ at you!" Okay. I admit, I deserved that. I deserved everything I was about to get. "So, you finally fucked Edward. Got it out of your system?"

"Riley, it's not...it wasn't like that."

"_It wasn't like that,_" he mocked. "Then tell me, what was it like?"

I fumbled for words. There was no way to make him understand. But I could try.

"You never fought for us," I whispered sadly. "Maybe if you would have-"

"You're kidding me, right? You're blaming me for you fucking Edward?"

"No! No, I'm not blaming you."

"Then what the fuck are you saying?" he demanded.

"I mean, you just never fought for us! What else could that mean? When we'd fight, you'd let me go to bed upset. When your mother talked down to me in front of her friends, you wouldn't stick up for me," I explained, hoping he would understand that this wasn't because I didn't love him.

"So, now this is my mom's fault?"

With a sigh I said, "No. It's my fault. I should have said something sooner."

"You mean before you fucked Edward?"

I had to bite my tongue.

"You need to leave," he ordered, grabbing my shoulders, pushing me backward towards the front door.

"Riley, what the fuck?" I sneered as he pushed me closer to the entryway.

"You tell me all this bullshit about how I should have fought for us, yet you never even gave me a chance to fight. You come to me, admitting that you fucked Edward, then tell me that it's over? When was I supposed to fight for you, huh? Think about_ that _for a while," Riley screamed before shutting the door in my face.

He was right. I never gave him the opportunity to fight for me.

So I stood on the porch, locked out of my own house, wearing clothes from the night before, feeling like I had just been slapped in the face.

* * *

**A/N: Should Bella have refrained from telling Riley about sleeping with Edward to spare his feelings? Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
**

I'm not sure how I was able to drive to Edward's, but I did. Apparently. Because I was standing in front of his door. It was the only place I could think to go.

I couldn't make a list, weighing the pros and cons, of where I should go. I was too emotionally drained.

Work was out of the question. At least, until I switched out my clothes. Which meant I would have to go to Alice's. God. No. Just, no.

Edward opened the door, wet hair in his eyes, frown on his face. "Christ. What happened?"

"I told him."

"Riley? You told Riley what, exactly?" Edward asked as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his apartment.

"That we slept together," I said numbly as Edward led me to the couch.

"What did he say?"

I bit my lip, replaying the fight. "Um. He cursed. A lot. And...pushed me out the door. Made me leave."

Edward stood from the couch. "He pushed you?"

"No, not like that. He was upset. I mean, I would be upset, too," I mumbled.

"That doesn't give him any right to put his hands on you!"

"It's fine. He wanted me to leave, I get it."

Edward dropped to his knees and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. "You realize you don't deserve to be treated like that, right?"

That wasn't true. I deserved worse.

My lack of reply caused Edward to jump up and walk into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on, but couldn't bother to ask what he was doing.

"Come here," he said. I stared. "_Bella_, get over here."

Slowly walking to the bathroom, I had to keep my eyes off of him.

"Take your clothes off," he whispered. "You need to shower. It will help."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to bawl and let Edward hold me and just be with him.

Edward held his arm out, letting me hold onto it as I stepped out of my pants, then helped with my shirt.

Stepping into the scalding water actually did help. I didn't try to adjust the temperature. I wanted the water to burn into me and turn every part of my skin beet red.

"You okay?" Edward's voice was low, full of concern. "There's shampoo in there...I think."

A tiny smile appeared. Who has to _think_ if there is shampoo in their shower?

A bottle of Head & Shoulders caught my eye, I almost wanted to laugh. But still made no move to do anything other than stand under the water.

Edward slightly pulled the curtain back, maybe to check on me, maybe to just...I don't know.

"Bella, baby, you have to do something."

I barely nodded, which I guess wasn't the response he wanted. Edward shut the curtain and I heard him shuffling around. Seconds later, he was back. He was unclothed, and he was stepping into the shower.

"Come here," he said as he grabbed the shampoo. "Turn around," he ordered, but I don't know why because he turned me around himself, making me face the shower head. And Edward began washing my hair.

It took me a few minutes to respond. "You're washing my hair."

He turned me around, leaning my head back under the water to rinse my hair. "Yeah, well. You were wasting my hot water," he said, tightening his jaw.

It was maybe the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. No. Not even _maybe_. It _was _the sweetest thing. Hands down.

I pulled my hair out from under the water and moved closer. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Running a hand through his wet hair he said, "Because I want to be nice to you."

"I don't deserve you."

"Bell, you gotta stop saying shit like that," Edward said in frustration.

"I really do love you," I admitted. It was easy to say, standing under the scalding hot water, with steam surrounding us.

"Don't you think I already know that?" he asked, grabbing my back, pulling me into him. His kiss was sweet, chaste.

But I needed more. I deepened the kiss, taking my hand through his hair.

"This is highly dangerous," he whispered against my neck.

"I don't care, I don't care."

Edward saw the longing in my eyes, but he waited. Almost like he were having an internal fight.

"Please," I begged, pushing myself against him until he was against the tiled wall.

"Christ," he said with a breath.

He turned me around so my back was now against the cold tile.

With one hand beside my head, and one around my waist, he effortlessly lifted me up against him. Where I wanted to be. Where I belonged. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as tight as I could.

Everything was wet and burning and there was so much steam, I could barely see his face.

And he slipped into me, cursing as he did. "Fuuuck."

"_Yes._ Yes, fuck," I screamed as his entire length filled me. Digging my nails into his shoulder, I cried out, needing him deeper. "Faster," I cried.

"Faster?" he panted. "Are you good? Do we need anything?"

"Yeah, yes. I'm good. Just...please," I pleaded, needing him to consume me. All of me.

That was all it took.

He pushed, harder, thrusting, needing release as much as I did.

"Fuck, Edward. You...feel so..."

"I want you. I want this... all the time," he said, pushing me closer.

I wanted this, too._ All the time._ Part of me started to believe that I could have it. That I could have him.

* * *

**A/N: Who doesn't love shower sex? Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three  
**

"You hungry?" Edward asked as he watched me towel-dry my hair.

"Not really. Maybe a little," I answered, throwing the towel over the shower rod.

"Bullshit. You gotta be starving. I am."

"You aren't going to force me to eat frozen pizza again, are you?" I feigned disgust.

"Oh, don't act like you don't love frozen pizza," he said with a sly smile.

"Yeah. You're right. I _do _love frozen pizza."

"Good. Frozen pizza definitely loves you."

I had a feeling we were no longer talking about frozen pizza.

We spend the day lounging, eating horrible food and making love.

"I hate to leave you but it's almost four," Edward said, tapping my thigh with his hand as he rolled off the bed.

"It's cool, I know you have to work. Besides, I _did_ show up unannounced."

Edward pulled a shirt over his head and I watched with fascination. Seriously, this guy could do anything...

"Yeah. Your unannounced visit was completely unwelcome."

"Ah, well. Not _completely_ unwelcome," I said softly, trying to hide my blush.

Edward leaned across the bed to kiss me then asked, "Will you stay tonight?"

As if I had a choice. "Yeah. I'll stay."

"I won't get off until nine though," he said, walking towards the closet.

"That's fine. I'm pretty tired and...I should stop by your sister's to get my clothes?"

"Was that a question?" Edward asked with a stern tone.

"Yes?"

"It shouldn't be. You know I want you here."

"Yeah?"

"I think I've proved that."

Two hours after Edward left, my phone rang, waking me from my nap.

It was Alice.

"_Hi, Bella. When you aren't busy, you should really give me a call and let me know exactly why your fiance decided to punch my brother In the face. Thanks._"

* * *

**A/N: Didn't think Riley had it in him? Yeah, me either. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four  
**

I didn't care that I was wearing Edward's t-shirt. I didn't care that I was wearing his boxers. Okay. _I_ didn't really care, but when I ran to my car and realized what I was wearing, I figured Riley might care. Just a little.

Running back upstairs to Edward's apartment, I grabbed my clothes from the bathroom floor and threw them back on.

Alice didn't answer her phone. Edward didn't answer his phone.

So, I drove to Riley's work. I knew it was a bad decision, but I had no other choice. This was going to end. It needed to end.

"Ms. Swan! How are you? We haven't seen you in a while," Irina, Riley's assistant said. She was always so sweet to me.

"Hi. Uh, is Riley here?"

Irina suddenly looked concerned. "Yes. He just got back not too long ago."

"Thanks. I'm just gonna..." I pointed towards his office and waved her goodbye.

Not bothering to knock, I swung the door open almost hoping to find someone under his desk. Or on top of his desk. Or, just, to find him cheating. It wouldn't make this easier, but it would just make me feel a little less awful about all of this.

Scratch that last thought. I was here because he punched Edward. I was through feeling awful.

"What the fuck, Ri?" I whisper-yelled, wanting so badly to slam the door. The soft click didn't really help with the entrance I was going for.

"Oh! Hi, Bella," Riley said, looking up from his desk to reveal a swollen lip and the beginning stages of a black eye.

I know it's wrong, but I felt relieved_. Edward fought back._

"Don't _hi_ me. Why'd you do it, huh? Did punching Edward make you feel like a man? You're so disgusting! This is why we could never work!" Riley stared, waiting for my rant to end. Not a chance. "Your temper is out of control, yet you never act like that when it comes to me!"

Riley rose from his desk, yelling with each step he took. "That_ was _over you, Bella! I was doing what you wanted, I was _fighting_ for you! Jesus fucking Christ!"

My jaw dropped, just a little. "That's not what I meant. I didn't want you to hurt Edward."

I realized that maybe I never wanted Riley to fight for me after all. I realized that maybe I had hoped he would be so upset with me that he wouldn't want me anymore. I realized that maybe I was wrong. About all of this.

I edged closer to him, examining his lip. "So, you punched him," I said with a sigh.

"Well, I couldn't punch_ you_," he said, still fuming.

"I can't believe you thought that I wanted you to literally fight." I would have laughed if Edward weren't involved.

"What was I supposed to think? That's what you said!"

"No," I said softly. "I just wanted to know that you cared. That's all."

"I think you know I fucking care. You've been hanging out with some old crush who has been giving you all sorts of attention lately. I can see why you're confused. Little radio guy has all the time in the world to give you attention while I'm at work trying to pay for your shit," Riley sneered.

"I didn't just want attention," I defended. "And I don't care about the things you have to offer me anymore. All I needed was to know that you loved me and I didn't get that feeling."

Riley threw his hands in the air and said, "What are you talking about? I put a ring on your finger!"

"You never made me feel good enough for you."

Riley narrowed his good eye, maybe finally understanding where all of this stemmed from. "You know that's not true."

"Oh, but it is," I laughed darkly.

"I loved you, Bella. I was going to fucking marry you."

"Yeah? But you didn't love _me_. You loved the version of me that I created."

"I don't even..."

"I eat frozen pizza and I actually like it. I curse way too much and sometimes smoke cigarettes. You hate _all_ of those things, so I gave them up without hesitation, for you. So you'd love me, and you did. You loved me. But it's not right anymore."

I did so well with holding in the tears until I finished speaking. Knowing Riley, he would mistake the tears for my feeling regret. There was no regret. There never would be.

"You're giving up everything we have for_ frozen pizza and cigarettes_?" Riley asked, looking absolutely livid.

I wanted to smile at what frozen pizza and cigarettes stood for. _Edward and my happiness._

"Yes."

Riley laughed. Knocked over a lamp that was sitting on his desk. Attempted to punch a hole in the wall, without luck. I knew he'd make Irina clean all of it up. But I couldn't stop him.

"I'm leaving. I'm sorry it happened like this, but I'm leaving. I'll figure out a way to get all of my things. And don't fucking touch Edward again."

My last words to Riley shouldn't have been about Edward, but it only seemed right. This whole thing was because of Edward.

He saved me.

* * *

**A/N: Well...this thing is coming to an end! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five  
**

"Oh, Bella," Alice said, shaking her head after opening the front door. She was blocking the way. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be pretty.

What was I thinking? I could totally take her munchkin ass.

"I just came to get my things," I said, avoiding her stare.

I couldn't do this right now. Especially not with the way she was staring at me, taking in my appearance of wearing yesterday's clothes and not a trace of makeup.

"That's fine. By all means," Alice said, stepping aside. "You know, you don't have to tell me anything," she added as I walked down the hall. "Just know that, as your best friend who loves you very much, if things were reversed, I'd tell you."

_Way to lay it on thick, Alice._

My hand stilled on the doorknob. "What's there to say? You can figure it out yourself."

Being a bitch wasn't on my agenda, but neither was dancing around this whole ordeal. Alice obviously knew more than she let on and I was tired of playing games.

_The new Bella, which happened to be the _old _Bella, didn't play games. And apparently she still thought in the third person. Bella was starting to like it though._ I had a feeling I might need professional help.

"For starters, you can tell me why you lied to me."

"I didn't want to lie. It just happened so fast, Alice." Opening the bedroom door, I picked up the few things I had unpacked yesterday and tossed them in the suitcase. "Did Edward call you or something? How'd you find out about Riley punching him?"

Hate to admit that I almost felt jealous. Why didn't Edward call me? Why did he call his sister and tell her what happened before coming to me?

"No, he didn't call me," Alice said. Okay, scratch that last thought. I wasn't jealous. Now, I was just confused. "I stopped by the station to pick up some concert tickets Edward had waiting for Jasper. It was hard not to notice his face."

"Oh, God. Is it bad?" I asked, close to tears.

Alice almost smiled. I swear. "Not that bad. Definitely noticeable. He'll probably live."

I glared at her snarkiness at a time like this. "Thanks for the reassurance."

"Bella." Alice grabbed my wrist to keep me from zipping the suitcase. "You love him?"

Sighing I said, "Don't be so dense. You know my feelings for him never changed."

"Riley knows?"

"Obviously." Hence the fucking black eye.

Alice released my wrist, allowing herself to sit on the bed. "Wow. But, how-"

"I don't know. It just happened," I said.

Alice nodded. "And why-"

"I don't know. Timing was never our thing," I shrugged, sitting next to her.

"I just want you to be happy," Alice whispered to me. I believed her. She assumed I was happy with Riley. I put on a good front.

"Edward makes me happy," I explained, just in case there were any misunderstanding.

"Then why are you still sitting here?" Alice asked with a grin. She had a point.

After hugging Alice and telling her how much I loved her, I grabbed my suitcase, ran to the car, and drove to Edward's.

Finally, nothing in my life was holding me back.

* * *

**A/N: Can you say finally? Cause I can. I can type it, too. And scream it. And... okay, thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six  
**

I was ready. I was pumped. Adrenaline was flowing through my veins. I was just _excited_.

Busting through Edward's front door was a little anti-climactic since he wasn't even home. In my excited state, I had completely forgotten he said he'd be home around nine.

I figured he had already had enough drama at work for one day, so I decided to be nice and attempt to clean his place. You know, since he got punched in the face and all. I mean, what was the polite thing to do when someone gets punched because of you? I assumed Edward wasn't much of a Hallmark card kind of guy.

Yeah, cleaning was my best bet.

Ten minutes later, I quit.

Turning on the vacuum I found in his hall closet somehow made the place dirtier and created a vomit smell. Only _Edward _would own a dysfunctional vacuum.

Sitting on his couch, I kicked off my shoes and fell asleep. Finally content, vomit smell and all.

I woke up to Edward's stubble tickling my neck. "You're here," he said, voice gravelly.

"Where else would I be?" I asked, opening my eyes. "Oh my God! Your face!"

Edward winced as I brought a hand up to his eye. The blood near his eyebrow and lip had already dried.

"Do you have a first-aid kit?"

"In the bathroom somewhere," he said, walking into the kitchen to grab a beer as I searched his bathroom.

"Sit," I instructed as I stood in between his legs, causing him to smile. "Does it hurt?" I asked as I applied alcohol to Edward's lip.

"Well, it doesn't feel _good._"

"Hold still," I whispered, keeping one hand in his hair, more for my benefit than his.

"I hit him back," he said sternly. "Are you upset?"

"Upset about what? You're gonna have to elaborate on that one," I snorted, grabbing another cotton swab, dousing it with alcohol.

Edward brought his hand to my lower back and said, "Are you upset that I hit him back?"

I tried to look thoughtful for a moment. It was best not to lie. "No. Not at all."

"Good. Motherfucker sucker punched me," Edward said calmly enough that I wouldn't have guessed he was upset. His use of the word _motherfucker_ blew his cover.

"Yeah, well, you did some damage, too."

"You went to see him?" Edward asked, looking a tad bit hurt while rubbing tiny circles on my back.

"I called you first. You didn't answer," I explained. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He said a few things." Edward pulled away to gulp his beer.

"Like...what?"

"Christ, Bella. I don't really want to repeat it to you."

"Why not? Was it really that bad?"

"He just said some things about you that weren't true."

"But what could he have said?" I pushed, needing to know.

"I don't know...that you're never going to be happy with me? That I won't ever be enough for you and that you need too much attention."

My eyes stung. "And do you believe any of that?"

Edward laughed, pulling me into his lap. "Oh, come on. Not at all."

Nodding I said, "So, why'd you hit him?"

"Honestly, I wasn't going to hit him back since he pulled that shit in the parking lot at work. But then he started saying that shit about you and I couldn't help it." He shrugged.

_Edward stuck up for me_. He didn't hit Riley back just to retaliate. He did it for _me_. And here he was, shrugging, as if it were no big deal.

I couldn't begin to count the ways that Edward had shown that he loves me over the past week. It was uncanny how much I loved this man.

"I'm sorry he hit you. I told him to keep his fucking hands off of you," I admitted, earning a kiss from Edward.

"Feisty. I like it," he chuckled. "So, what else did you talk about with him?"

Clearing my throat I said, "Uh, just that, you know, it's over. For good."

Edward's face broke out into a boyishly handsome grin. "_For good_? As in, you're no longer an engaged woman?"

"As in I am now back on the market," I joked.

"Well, I wouldn't say_ that_," Edward whispered into my ear.

I hesitated. "I need to ask you something."

"Shoot," Edward said, taking a pull from his beer, mesmerizing me with the movement of his jaw.

"You never told me to choose you. Why is that?"

Edward tilted his head to the side, maybe trying to figure out why I was asking him this now. "It was never my decision, Bella."

"Okay, I can understand that but..."

"I didn't want you to choose me because I was forcing it upon you. I knew you'd figure it out on your own," he said in an infuriatingly calm tone.

"And what if I didn't figure it out on my own? If I chose Riley, you wouldn't care? You'd just be all _oh, it was her decision, time to move on with my life_," I said, mocking his voice. I think I was pretty good at impersonations.

He popped his knuckles and said, "What would you expect me to do? Move to Italy and cut myself off from existence?"

"That sounds reasonable enough to me. That's what I would do if you didn't choose me. Hell, that's what I _did_ do when you hurt me three years ago!"

I didn't exactly cut myself off from existence, but there was a lot of alcohol and crying involved. Oh yeah, and the fact that I left the country.

"That was different."

"How?"

"I was just scared. And maybe it was a mistake for you to leave in the first place," Edward said defiantly.

"A mistake? How was I supposed to know that you were going to come back?" I yelled, standing from his lap, only to have him pull me back down.

"You're too impatient. If you would've just waited for me-"

"I did wait! And look what happened, three years later I was _still_ waiting!"

I tried leaving his lap again, but Edward tightened his grip, trying not to smirk. "Hey. Stop."

"Hey. No."

Still struggling to leave his lap, Edward caught me off guard as he said, "Hey. Move in with me."

That caught my attention. "What?"

"Move in with me," he said seriously.

"But...I...don't you think it's a little too soon? I just broke up with Riley."

"So?"

"So won't that look a little scandalous?" I whispered, my body shaking as Edward laughed.

"I think by now you've noticed that I don't care what other people think."

"But-"

"Bella," Edward frowned. "I've already spent too much time away from you. It doesn't make sense for you to _not_ live with me."

I glanced around his apartment. "You need a new vacuum."

"Done."

"And a pizza slicer. I'm scared of knives," I explained, staring at his reaction.

"Consider it done."

"And...maybe a new couch. One without jelly stains."

"If I get a new couch, will you move in with me?"

Staring at his eyes, I tried to think of reasons why I shouldn't move in with him.

Edward leaned close, keeping our eyes locked and said, "What do you have to lose?"

Before all of this? Nothing. I had nothing to lose. But now that I finally had Edward?

"Everything," I said, knowing he would understand.

"Same here," he whispered before crushing his lips to mine.

There was no guarantee that this would be easy or that we would be happy every single day, but the point was that we both wanted to be here. That we both deserved to be happy, together.

With his lips on mine, I said yes.

I had never, in my life, been more sure about anything.

* * *

This won't be an epically long A/N, don't worry. But this is necessary, so let me indulge for a second.

Thank you to everyone who read this crazy, dramatic, sometimes soap-opera-y story. I am so grateful for all of you who alerted, reviewed loyally and just plain ole enjoyed this fic! You guys made it easy for me to update daily and to enjoy the progression of Edward & Bella. It was a pleasant surprise and I enjoyed bonding with you all over review replies.

Here are a few special thanks:

prettykittyartist- for taking the time to rec & review this story! You're so incredibly sweet!

heycarrieann17- for entertaining me on twitter, being a loyal reviewer and for promising to stick with me no matter which direction this story took! :)

ange de l'aube- for reviewing this story on your blog, even though, at some times, it wasn't exactly safe for your wussperv heart. You've created amazing banners for me and I adore you!

dazzled eyes22- for having more insight on this story than I think I even had. Your reviews were very much appreciated :)

Chilly Howdy- for not only loyally reading & reviewing_ this_ story, but my other two stories as well. You are too sweet to be real!

Beagle Beta- for just being sweet and dropping your rl to read my silly story. even though you are no longer my beta, I still love you!

ttharman- last, but definitely not least, thank you for letting me entertain you with my ideas and giving me feedback (also a loyal reviewer). This fic probably wouldn't have been completed so soon without all of your help! You were the first to review & the first to rec my story, and for that, I am so thankful and incredibly lucky to have gotten to know you!

*snotsob* Okay. That's it. I'll be busy finishing the other two stories I started before writing DF. So much for not being epically long...oh! And there WILL be an epi :)


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

The weeks following the break-up with Riley really tested mine and Edward's relationship. Figuring out how to get my things from Riley's house was a test in itself.

Trying to avoid as much drama possible, I finally convinced Edward to let Emmett help me move my things. Riley didn't say a word the entire time we were there. I'd like to think that was because of the fact that Emmett body-checked him every time he walked by.

A few weeks after that, I would receive daily emails from Nancy. They were forwarded scriptures from her online daily devotional.

I did read a few of them, only because I was trying to figure out the message she was trying to convey. Only one of them stuck with me: _"Be patient with each other, making allowance for each other's faults because of your love."_

I blocked her email address after that, but part of me was thankful she was delusional enough to send me that scripture. It only further proved how wrong her son and I were for each other.

-One Year Later-

I stood in front of the full-length mirror, staring at myself. It was something I did less and less these days, because I always saw the same thing. I was just always happy.

But today? I was_ glowing._

I was glowing and I was going to finally marry the man I loved. The man whose figure appeared from behind me, leaning in the doorway.

"You're not supposed to come back here!" I whispered, turning from the mirror and trying to cover my eyes.

Edward grabbed my wrists, laughing the entire time. "Oh, you believe in all of that superstitious crap?"

"Yes! Of course I do! Now, go!"

"I'm just making sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Edward gave me a side smile.

Even if I were to have any doubts, which I didn't, they would be completely erased with that smile of his.

"Real funny. Get out of here!"

"Fine. Ruin all of my fun," Edward pouted, kissing my head before walking away. "Hey," he called from the door. I looked over, staring at him in his tux, hair shorter than it was a year ago, but the same sparkle in his eyes from the first day we met. "You're beautiful."

I blushed. "So are you."

"And this supposed bad luck about," he pointed between us, "seeing each other before the wedding? I call bullshit," he said with a wink, leaving the room.

Apparently, my future husband could make me swoon with just a wink. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.


End file.
